Sanitary conditions in public restrooms are often wanting, and in some instances and locations toilets may not even have seats. Use of such toilets is unappealing. As such, various types of portable toilet seats are known in the prior art devised to remove users from contact with said toilets.
Deployment of a lightweight apparatus which frictionally engages atop a toilet seat (or toilet bowl where seats are absent) to prevent user contact with the underlying toilet while enabling user comfort and maintaining sanitary conditions is therefore desirable. What is needed is a portable foldable toilet seat overlay apparatus that is foldable between a first position and a second position for portage and deployment whereby a user is enabled use of a toilet without actually contacting said toilet, and wherein sanitary portage of the device is enabled after use. The present portable foldable toilet seat overlay apparatus has been devised to enable sanitary portage by effectively folding a plurality of tractive members (devised to frictionally engage with the toilet seat when in use) interiorly disposed relative a top surface, and thereby prevent contact with other objects and prevent contamination a carry case devised for porting the device when disposed in the second position.